A Christmas Carol (Ghostbusters version)
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: Based off of the 1843 story by Charles Dickens. Walter Peck is a grumpy man who hates Christmas. On Christmas Eve, a long-dead friend visits him and says 3 spirits will visit him and show why he should change. Will Peck change?
1. The Phantom Visit

Chapter 1-The Visit

New York City-1977

Mayor Lenny was dead. Everyone knew that. His register had been signed. Signed by his colleague Walter Peck. He knew that his colleague was dead. Despite this event and the fact that they had worked together for many years, Peck did not cry or even go to his funeral. He just sat in the counting house he and Lenny had owned. Peck was a very grumpy man. Nothing seemed to bother him. Rumor had it that he had no heart. All he seemed to care about was money.

* * *

7 years later...

It was Christmastime, 1984 in New York City. Peck was once again in the counting house. His worker, Peter Venkman, was hard at work. As usual. Peck underpaid him, so he was poor. Then Peck heard a voice:

"Merry Christmas Uncle!" It was his nephew, Louis Tully.

"Bah Humbug!" Peck exclaimed.

Louis just laughed. "Oh Uncle! You surely didn't mean it."

"I most certainly did Louis." Peck snapped. "I hate Christmas. I don't understand. Why are you merry? You're poor enough."

"Why do you need to be so grumpy?" Louis asked. "You are rich enough."

"Bah Humbug!" Peck said.

"Come on Uncle. I was kidding. Be happy. It is Christmastime again." said Louis.

"Be happy?" Peck asked. "Listen Louis. It's just another dumb holiday. It is not so important. Anyone who thinks it is a joyful and merry time should have their tongues cut."

"Uncle-" Louis said.

"Bah!" Peck said. "Go away. Leave me alone. I hate Christmas."

"Well, I for one think Christmas is a happy and joyful time. It's a time to celebrate the people in our lives. That's way Christmas is very important." Louis said.

"I must agree." Peter said.

"Say it again and I'll lower your salary to nothing." Peck snapped.

"Dickless." Peter muttered under his breath.

"C'mon Uncle." Louis said. "Join me and Janine for dinner tomorrow."

"Never." said Peck. " But answer me this Louis. Why did you get married?"

"Because I fell in love. That's why." Louis replied.

"Foolish!" Peck exclaimed.

"Well, I'm married." Peter said. "And you haven't said anything to me about that."

"Be quiet Mr. Venkman." Peck said. "And Good afternoon to you Louis."

"I would like it if you'd come for dinner." Louis said.

"Good afternoon!" Peck repeated.

Louis then shrugged his shoulders and walked out. Then, two men came in.

"Hello. We are here to collect money for the poor. May we see Walter Peck or Mayor Lenny?" one asked.

"Ha! Very funny!" Peck said. "Lenny is long dead. Lenny died 7 years ago. And no money for you."

"There must be money for the poor and homeless." the second man said.

"No, it's their own fault they're poor." Peck said rolling his eyes.

"No, it's not!" the first man exclaimed, "Do you have to be so cold-hearted?"

"Good afternoon." Peck said.

"But sir-" the second man started.

"Good afternoon! And go away! I hate Christmas!" Peck exclaimed.

The two men then left. After a few hours, the sky darkened and the weather got worse. The clock then struck 5.

"You may go Venkman." Peck said, "But be back bright and early in the morning. Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean you get the day off."

"Yes sir." Peter said, while secretly rolling his eyes as he left.

A little while later, Peck decided to lock up. He locked up shop and headed home. As he approached the door to his house, he saw the knocker transform into a familiar face. One that had not been there before.

"Lenny!" Peck exclaimed.

Suddenly, the knocker returned to normal. Peck shook off his nervousness and headed inside. Hours later, Peck was in his bedroom when he heard a sound of chains and something heavy being dragged across the floor.

"What the-?" Peck started.

It then stepped into the room. It was at least a Class 4 manifestation. But Peck recognized the ghost. It was the ghost of Mayor Lenny!" His complexion was paler, and he was illuminated by a blue aura. Chains that were attached to locked boxes were chained around his wrists.

"Lenny? Is that you?" Peck asked, a little terrified.

"Yes, Peck. It's me." Lenny replied.

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Peck asked.

"I did it Peck. These are the chains of my ignorance. The chains I forged in life." Lenny replied, "Since I wasted my life hoarding money and not helping my fellow New Yorkers, I was forced to wear the chains for eternity."

"But you were so good at business." Peck said.

"Forget about business!" Lenny exclaimed, "Think about others! This is the time of year I suffer most. And listen to me Peck. Tonight, you will be haunted by 3 spirits. And listen to them."

Mayor Lenny went through the window and joined other wailing spirits that were chained as well. Then, they were all gone. Peck wanted to say 'Humbug', but he didn't. He then put out the fire and went to bed.

To be continued...


	2. A Once Happy Past

Chapter 2-The Happy, but Sad Past

The clock stuck midnight. In Peck's room, he was awakened by a bright light. He opened his eyes, and there, standing in front of his bed was a ghost. It was an African-American man. He had dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. He wore a tanish-grayish colored jumpsuit, along with a wispy, pale blue robe over it. He also wore black gloves and black boots. On his head was a wispy, pale, blue crown. The spirit was also holding a cap. Peck swore he had seen that face before somewhere before in the city.

"Who are you?" Peck asked.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." the spirit replied.

"History's past?" Peck asked.

"No, your past man." said the spirit.

"Will you put the cap on yourself?" asked Peck.

"Why would you want the light of your hope to change to go out? Part of you is what makes this cap exist." said the spirit.

"Why are you here?" Peck asked.

"You." the spirit replied, "Now take my hand."

Peck took the spirit's hand, and the spirit took him to an open window.

"Wait! I can't fly!" Peck exclaimed, "I could fall!"

"No you won't man." the spirit replied, "You'll be fine."

Together, they flew out the window and over the city. Everything flew by so fast, Peck had to close his eyes. When he opened them, he and the spirit were flying over a snowy countryside.

"Oh! I know this place!" Peck exclaimed as he smiled. He remembered all this from his childhood.

The spirit and Peck then came across a large building.

"Hey! This is my old school!" Peck exclaimed.

Kids were rushing to their parents as they came to pick them up. The halls and classrooms were empty. Well, except for one.

"The school is not empty." the spirit said, "There is still one boy neglected by his peers and forced to stay here because of his father."

In one of the classrooms, there was a boy with ginger hair sitting at a desk and reading a book. Peck began to tear up. This was him as a kid. His father had been a harsh man and sent him here because of his behavior. And his mother had died many years ago, so he never knew her.

"Dad was a difficult man." Peck said, "Harsh, but just. I never understood what I did to bring this on myself."

"Let's see another Christmas." the spirit said.

With a wave of his hand, the scene changed. The younger Peck was now in his early to mid-teens. A girl, a few years younger than him, with the same ginger hair came in and told him something. Peck's eyes lit up as he smiled.

"My sister Lucy came and got me saying that Dad was kinder now, and he wanted me home." said Peck as he recalled the event.

The two got into a waiting taxi and headed home. There, they were greeted by a tall, ginger-haired man.

"Dad told me he was happy to see me. And he told me he wanted me to apprentice someone for a while. As a job." Peck said.

The spirit waved his hand, and they appeared in an office. There, a man with graying hair called for Peck, and he came in.

"Mr. Hardemeyer! My old boss! He's alive again! He was like a second father to me!" Peck exclaimed.

"Time for the party!" Mr. Hardemeyer exclaimed, "Walter, can you give a hand here?"

"Sure Mr. Hardemeyer." the younger Peck replied.

Soon the room was ready, and all the guest began arriving. Men and women were dancing or chatting with each other in groups. The younger Peck stood in the corner, watching the dance. Suddenly, a pretty blonde-haired woman came over to him.

"Care to dance?" the woman asked.

"Sure." Peck replied as he blushed. He took her hand into his and they danced the entire night. They then shared their first kiss, and then, the party was over.

"He was a good man, that's for sure." the spirit said, "He made so many people happy around Christmas."

Peck did not say anything.

"Is something wrong, man?" the spirit asked.

"No, I wish I could see him again." Peck replied.

The spirit then waved his hand again. Peck saw himself again, but older. The same, blonde-haired woman was there as well. Dollar bills and coins were on Peck's desk.

"Do you not care? Mr. Hardemeyer has died, and yet, you don't go to the funeral?" the woman asked, "You do not care that another man has replaced you to love and comfort me when I'm sad?"

"Who is it?" Peck asked.

"A brown one." the woman replied.

"Nothing is on as poverty. Nothing to help support the pursuit of money." Peck said.

"You're scared of the world. It's altogether now, and this is how you think of the world. You've changed over these past 10 years. Believe me, I've seen it." said the woman.

"If I have grown wiser, then what?" Peck asked, "I'm have not changed to you. Am I?"

"That was different. We were both poor in the beginning. You have changed, but not for the better." the woman replied.

"I was just a kid." Peck replied.

"Why would you chose to love me and then toss me away for something like money? I see you have made your choice in life. We're done. Have a happy life. And good bye." said the woman.

She then grabbed her umbrella and walked out.

"Please no more!" Peck exclaimed, "I wish to see no more!"

"One more event." said the spirit.

"No! No more!" Peck cried.

The ghost waved his hand and forced Peck to watch. In a room, 2 young children were playing with their toys. A man, their father, walked in and hugged his children. Peck's former love came over and kissed the man.

"I saw a friend of yours today." the man said.

"Who?" the woman asked.

"Walter Peck. I passed by his counting house. His partner had just died and he just sat there with a grumpy face." the man replied.

"Take me back!" Peck exclaimed.

"Don't blame me man!" the spirit exclaimed, "This is just what happened!"

Peck then snatched the cap from the spirit.

"Don't haunt me anymore and take me back!" Peck cried.

It took a bit, but Peck got the ghost under the cap, but he could not shut out the light. Suddenly Peck was back in his own room. Peck sighed and went back to sleep.

To be continued...

 **Author's note: So who do y'all think the Ghost of Christmas Past was? And who do you think the next ghost will be? Find out in Chapter 3. Peace out!**


	3. The Poor Present

The clock stuck two in the morning. Peck threw open the curtains expecting to see a scary ghost. No one was there, but there was a light coming from the next room. Peck got up and went into the next room. But no one was in there. Then Peck heard a voice behind him.

"Hi ya." said a cheery voice.

Peck was startled and turned around. The second spirit was standing there. He had sandy brown hair, a brown eye and a green eye, and a cheery smile. He wore a tanish-grayish colored jumpsuit and a golden robe over it. He also wore black gloves, black boots, and a crown of holly in his hair. He was also holding a golden staff with a no ghost logo on top of it in his left hand. And Peck swore he had seen that man somewhere before.

"Who are you?" asked Peck.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." the spirit replied.

"I swear I have seen you somewhere before." Peck remarked.

"But I believe we have not met." said the spirit.

"Will you teach me a lesson like the other spirit?" asked Peck.

"Yes." the spirit replied, "Take my hand."

Peck took hold of the spirit's hand and they flew out of the window. They then landed in Times Square. A few people walked by, but did not notice them.

"How can they-" Peck started.

"They cannot see us, feel us, or hear us." the spirit replied, "Take a look at the present."

Peck looked around. People were walking out shops with gifts for their loved ones and friends. People were collecting money for the Salvation Army. People were saying "Merry Christmas" to everyone around them. Peck realized this was the one time of year where New Yorkers put aside their toughness and see their fellow man as equals.

"I did not realize that New Yorkers could care for one another." Peck remarked.

"Well, most certainly." the spirit said, "All of New York has at least some humanity in them. This happens to be when they show it."

The spirit then waved his staff, and he and Peck were standing in front of an apartment.

"Who lives here?" Peck asked.

"A relative of yours." replied the spirit.

They looked inside and there were people laughing and talking. One of them was Louis and his wife Janine.

"Uncle Peck says that Christmas is a humbug." Louis remarked, "He truly believes it."

"No wonder." Janine said rolling her eyes.

"I still can't believe that ginger-haired weasel is your uncle." one man said.

Peck heard that and was a little hurt by it.

"Uncle Peck's not a bad man." Louis said, "He just doesn't like Christmas for some reason. And he's still family. He probably cares about me, he just doesn't like to show it."

"Is that true?" the spirit asked.

Peck thought about it. Louis was right. He did care about him.

"Yes, I do." Peck replied.

Then Louis began to act like a donkey.

"Who am I?" he asked.

"You're Uncle Peck!" Janine exclaimed.

"Yes!" Louis replied.

Everyone laughed and drank tea. Then the lights went out. The spirit waved his staff again, and they appeared in front of another apartment.

"Who's place are we at now?" Peck asked.

"Your worker." the spirit replied.

They stepped in the door. Inside was Peter's wife Dana and their daughters Maleah and Agatha. Peter was sitting in a chair. Entering the room was a younger boy on crutches.

"Who's that?" Peck asked.

"That's Little Oscar." the spirit replied, "He broke his leg, and since you underpay Peter, he cannot afford to get it fixed."

"They don't have a lot to eat, do they?" asked Peck.

"No." the spirit replied.

The spirit was right. The turkey was kinda small, and there was a small serving of mashed potatoes and green beans. The family said grace and then ate. It wasn't long before they finished.

"Dad, when will my leg get better?" Little Oscar asked.

"Soon Oscar." Peter replied, "Soon. I hope."

Peck suddenly felt a tung on his heartstrings.

"Spirit, will the poor boy live?" Peck asked.

"Why should you care? Let him die and decrease the working population." the spirit replied.

"Don't taunt me!" Peck exclaimed.

"I hope you see the joy you bring to this world Walter." the spirit replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Please don't taunt me Spirit." Peck begged, "I take it back."

"Too late for that." the spirit replied.

The family spent the rest of the night laughing and talking until the lights went out.

"Spirit, tell me what the future holds." Peck said.

"I don't know of the future. I am merely of the present." the spirit replied as fog surrounded the two.

The clock struck midnight, and the spirit disappeared into the fog.

To be continued...

 **Author's note: So who do you think was the Ghost of Christmas Present? And who do you think the next spirit will be? Find out in Chapter 4. Peace out!**


	4. The Depressing Future

Chapter 4-The Depressing Future

Peck wandered through the fog. He was hoping to find the spirit again. Then he looked up and gasped. Because, looming over him was a tall, dark, hooded figure. Peck fell to his knees. Unlike the other two spirits, he feared this one the most.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" asked Peck.

The spirit did not speak, but he did shake his head. Then, a blue aura illuminated around the body of the figure. The spirit had dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, and glasses. He had a serious expression on his face. Unlike the other two spirits, he wore a dark navy blue colored jumpsuit. And like the other spirits, he wore black gloves, but Peck couldn't see his legs. If the spirit had any. He also wore a cloak the color, slightly darker, of his jumpsuit. And once again, Peck swore he had seen that face somewhere before.

"Are you going to show me what the future holds if I don't change?" Peck asked.

The spirit nodded again. Peck couldn't stand up, but he found the courage to.

"I fear you the most out of the three spirits. I'm ready to follow you with a kind heart." Peck said.

The spirit motioned Peck to follow him, and they walked through the fog. In the heart of New York, merchants were rushing down the street. They stopped to listen to two men.

"When did he die?" the tall one asked.

"Last night, I think." the short one replied.

"Do you know how?" the tall one asked.

"I believe it was a heart attack." the short one replied.

"The funeral will probably be cheap." the tall one said.

They then walked away laughing. The scene then changed to the counting house.

"Wait, where's all my stuff?" asked Peck.

The spirit then pointed to a couple of people biding for a few things.

"Wait, that's my stuff!" Peck exclaimed.

"Yes, you can have that." a woman said. "Aren't you glad he's dead?"

"Oh, most certainly." a man said. "No Christmas spirit at all."

"Agreed." the woman replied. "At least everyone else is happy. Well, except for one family."

The spirit then waved his gloved hand, and the scene changed to a graveyard. A family was mourning at the grave. Dana, Maleah, and Agatha were walking away. Standing beside the grave was Peter crying and holding the crutches.

"Little Oscar? He's dead? No Spirit! I did not ask for this!" Peck exclaimed. He looked at the spirit. He was starting to get freaked out by the way the spirit was looking at him with those icy eyes and sharp eyebrows.

The spirit the waved his hand again. They were in a dark gray room. There was a bed with a human body covered in a sheet on it.

"Who is this?" asked Peck.

The spirit did not respond as he only pointed to the head.

"I do not want to uncover this person." said Peck.

The spirit then pointed again.

"No Spirit. Please take me home." said Peck.

The scene then changed to a graveyard.

"Why are we here Spirit?" asked Peck. "Will what these visions hold come true or possibly come true?"

The spirit nodded and pointed to a grave.

"Was I the person in the bed? And the person who everyone was talking about?" Peck asked.

The spirit pointed again to the grave. Peck looked at the hedge stone. On it, it said his name.

"No! That's not me! I'm not the same man I was before! I will honor and love Christmas!" Peck exclaimed, "Please Spirit, I can change! I have learned my lesson! Please tell me I can erase the words on this grave!"

Peck grabbed onto the ghost and hoped for a change, but the grave then opened. The ghost then shoved Peck into it. Peck then clung onto a root hanging out of the side of the grave.

"Please Spirit, I can change!" Peck exclaimed.

The spirit only stared at him with a icy look from behind his glasses. He then waved his hand as a coffin below Peck opened up. The spirit then waved his hand again, and an icy cold wind caused Peck to let go of the root and fall into the coffin.

"No! Please Spirit!" Peck exclaimed as he fell, the spirit watching him with cold, blue eyes.

Peck then closed his eyes as his fate came.

To be continued...

 **Author's note: Scary and intense, wasn't it? Who do you think was the Ghost of Christmas Future was? And what do you think will happen to Peck? Find out in Chapter 5. Peace out!**


	5. Changing his Ways

Chapter 5-Changes

Peck then landed on a wooden floor. It was the floor in his bedroom. He looked around and saw he was in his own room again.

"I'm not dead!" Peck exclaimed, "Thank you spirits and Lenny for showing me the errors of my ways. I promise to change for the better!"

Peck then opened the window and saw people walking down the sidewalks and saying 'Merry Christmas' to one another.

"Young man!" Peck called down to a teenaged boy walking by, "What is today?"

"It's Christmas, sir." the teen replied.

"You know the meat shop down the street?" Peck asked.

"Yes." replied the kid.

"Can you go get me the biggest turkey they have?" Peck asked, "I'll pay you a lot of money for it."

The boy then rushed down to the shop to get what Peck had asked for. A few minutes later, the boy came back with it. Peck then gave him $250. He then called the delivery service to take the turkey to Peter's apartment. Peck then changed clothes and walked out into the streets, saying 'Merry Christmas' to everyone. He then came across the two men who had visited his counting house the day before.

"Hello good sirs." Peck said, "Are you still accepting donations?"

"Sure. Why?" one of the men replied.

Peck gave them each $300.

"Thank you very much!" the second man said.

"You're welcome. And Merry Christmas!" Peck replied.

He then hurried down the street to the counting house and put on his old, grumpy face. Peter then arrived later than usual.

"Hello Mr. Venkman. What are you doing here at this hour?" Peck asked with a grumpy tone.

"I'm sorry Pecker. It's Christmas." Peter replied while rolling his eyes.

"Come over here. I'm done with this. And I'm going to...raise your salary!" Peck said with a happier tone.

"About time!" Peter exclaimed, "And thank you."

"Now run along home." Peck said.

Peter than hurried home, and Peck locked up the counting house. He then headed home and dressed in his best clothes. At 5:00, Peck headed to Louis's apartment. He quickly stopped at a payphone to call Peter. Once Peck got to Louis's apartment, he knocked on the door. Louis then opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Uncle Peck?" Louis asked with a surprised look.

"Hello Louis. Can I come in?" Peck asked.

"Of course!" Louis replied happily.

"I invented my worker Peter and his wife and kids to join. Is that ok?" Peck asked.

"Of course it is!" Louis said, happy to see his uncle was a happier man, "The more, the merrier!"

Peck then sat down in the living and talked with his niece-in-law Janine. Then, Peter, Dana, Maleah, Agatha, and Little Oscar walked in.

"Hello Peter." Janine said.

"Hey Janine." Peter replied, "Oh and Louis? I also invited my three best friends as well. Is it ok if they join as well?"

"Of course!" Louis said, "Everyone is welcome!"

Ten minutes later, Peter's three best and closest friends, Dr. Ray Stantz, Dr. Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore, arrived. When Peck saw them, he was shocked. Because Ray, Egon, and Winston looked exactly like the three spirits who had visited him the night before. For the rest of the night, Peck wondered if Peter's friends were the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future.

For years afterward, Peck wondered the same thing, but he never asked. Because he knew he would find out one day. The three spirits didn't visit anymore, but very rarely did Mayor Lenny come by. He was happy to see that his friend had changed for the better.

Peck always wondered if Peter's friends were the ghosts, but he was too busy wrapped up in the happiness in his new life to ask. He even became a second father to Little Oscar and his sisters. Peck then realized that he was the man he used to be. And he was gonna stay that way forever.

The End.

 **Author's note: A happy ending! So do you think Ray, Egon, and Winston were the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future? Or did the spirits just take their appearance? You decide and let me know what you think! Peace out!**


End file.
